


Hold Me First

by Shaloved30



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, hawkwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay’ AU + hawkwest<br/>This is a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



Her new apartment was great for working. She was just outside the city so it mostly stayed quiet, and the balcony with a view didn’t hurt either when inspiration ran dry. A view she should have been enjoying right now instead of being hold up on her couch with a blanket around her shoulders, her laptop, and a bag of Cheetos keeping her legs warm. **  
**

Iris was doing too much again. Her new investigative piece on the practices at Mercury Labs, and it’s connections to Brie Larvan’s and Harrison Wells’-well Eobard’s, ultimate breakdowns were wearing her patience and resolve thin, but she needed to know. There had to be something everyone missed.  A cause for this and she was going to find it. She should have left it at the office and she knew it, but she couldn’t stop herself from one more page, then one more revision. She was so close to getting that breakthrough story and ultimately her Pulitzer, so every source and lead had to be checked and rechecked.

She had just reached into the open bag for one more Cheeto when she heard the unmistakable flapping sound of her girlfriend, Kendra’s, wings.

“Drop the Cheetos, West. I could hear that bag crinkling from my watch post on the waterfront.”

Iris’ eyes rolled involuntarily at her girlfriend’s teasing words, even though with her enhanced hearing she was probably telling the truth.

“Well, hello to you too, babe. Slow night?”

Looking up at Kendra’s smiling face and leather clad form, however, caused Iris’ eyes to go from a roll to a sparkle, fully ready for mischief.

“It was. Barry and Cisco seem to have things quiet so I took the opportunity to come check on you. How hot is that laptop?”

Iris suddenly looked everywhere else but Kendra.  She knew it was coming, and she knew it had been at least four hours of nonstop work since she’d gotten home from CCPN. Maybe it would help if she only told her two?

“Just a little hot, really. I promise I’ll take a break for real food soon.” She adjusted her laptop just so and looked up at Kendra again, hoping she didn’t give too much away as she gave a quick smile.

Kendra knew how this would go and she let Iris know as much with a raised brow and smack of her lips.

“I’m gonna cook you something, a nice stir fry maybe or how about some macaroni and cheese?”

The pout Iris gave in response was epic.

“Why not pizza or oooh maybe call in something Thai!”

“No madam, we will not. You need something substantial and besides, I want to cook for you.”

Kendra went to shrug off her leather jacket and wings when she felt Iris at her side, her hands quick to make her pause her movements. She could feel her wings spread at her touch.

“If you think you can change my mind, West-“

Kendra’s next words were cut off by Iris’ own. Looking down into her warm brown eyes, she smiled. Knowing whatever she said next, she’d have to comply.

“Come hold me first. I won’t protest anymore to the cooking I promise, just come hold me first.”

Kendra definitely had no problem agreeing to this request, and she wrapped her arms around Iris in an instant before taking her back to her spot on the couch.  As Central City’s night sky filled with stars and the breeze from the waterfront turned cold, Kendra and Iris’ embrace quickly became nothing but warmth.

The work and laptop were quickly forgotten.


End file.
